Lenny Flynn-Boyle
Lenny is the accident prone junior manager of the Frosty Mart. Early Life When he first got a job at the Frosty Mart, Lenny was quirky and silly. He worked as a janitor and constantly scrubbed the glass doors, singing a song. However, it wasn't long before Fanboy and Chum Chum came in the Frosty Mart for the first time. They were just asking for directions to the library to learn to read (i.e. discover "The Wonderful World of Reading"). But when they were presented with the Frosty Freezy Freeze, they loved it so much, they danced around Lenny, screaming "More!" several times. Lenny eventually grew annoyed of them. Present Life Now the Assistant Manager of the Frosty Mart, Lenny works behind the counter working hard, keeping watch over his employee Boog and his customers. He often gets stressed by the encounters of the customers, but calms down at times and gets it right. Personality Lenny is a very nice and sometimes bossy guy. When around Fanboy and Chum Chum, he seems extremly bossy and mean, but when he's relaxed and alone, he's really nice and calm. He finds Fanboy and Chum Chum irritating and sometimes gets a "stress twitch" when annoyed by them. Physical Appearance ]]In the pilot short, Lenny was moderate apricot skinned and had orange-ish hair, much like Napolean Dynomite. Also, he appeared to be more bulky than in later episodes. Before Fanboy and Chum Chum drove him crazy, he had a shaved haircut with sideburns. Also, he didn't have glasses. Currently, Lenny wears a Frosty Mart uniform wherever he goes. Under his uniform, he sports a pair of bluish-grey jeans and black and white checkered canvas shoes. He is dark-brown skinned, has his dark brown hair in an afro, and wears sleet black glasses. He also bears a resemblance to Michael Johnson, one of Fanboy and Chum Chum's friends. Gallery Trivia *He once pushed Dollarnator too close to the microwave, causing him to lose his memory (Jingle Fever) *He is impatient at times (Dollar Day) *Lenny is known to be a great dancer (Chimp Chomp Chumps) *The episode "Put That Cookie Down!" reveals Lenny wants to be a professional swimsuit model. *So far Lenny has appeared in fourteen episodes without Boog: "The Hard Sell", "I, Fanbot", "Berry Sick", "Norse-ing Around", "Cold War", "Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Fan-bidextrous", "Eyes on the Prize", "Schoolhouse Lock", "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation", "A Very Brrr-y Icemas" "Put That Cookie Down!", "The Winners" and "The Cold Rush". Episode Appearances *"Dollar Day" *"The Hard Sell" *"I, Fanbot" *"Berry Sick" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Monster in the Mist" *"Secret Shopper" *"Prank Master" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" *"Cold War" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy" *"Separation Anxiety" *"Man-Arctica the Ride" *"Fan-bidextrous" *"Jingle Fever *"Eyes on the Prize" *"Battle of the Stands" *"Lord of the Rings" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery" *"A Bopwork Orange" *"Freeze Tag" *"GameBoy" *"Schoolhouse Lock" *"Back From The Future" (Last name revealed) *"The Big Bopper" *"Brain Freeze" *"Boog Zapper" *"Frosty Mart Dream Vacation" *"There Will Be Shrieks" *"Bubble Trouble" *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" *"Champ of Chomp" *"Get You Next Time" *"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" *"Put That Cookie Down!" *"Two Tickets To Paladise" *"The Winners" *"Speed Eraser" *"The Cold Rush" (As Lenwig) *"Normal Day" *"Attack of the Clones" }} Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Lenny Flynn-Boyle Category:Boog Shlizetti Category:Frosty Mart Staff